Example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to systems and/or methods for providing notification of a location deviation.
There are technologies that provide notification of a location deviation. For example, some conventional technologies periodically verify location information of a counterpart terminal and notify a user terminal that a counterpart deviates from a location on a schedule set by a user.
According to such technologies, the user accesses a separate service to register the counterpart and register information about the counterpart to verify a location deviation one by one. For example, the user separately accesses a site which provides a service, to join the site as a member, and inputs information about the counterpart using a user interface provided from the site. Thereafter, a server which provides the site requests the counterpart to concur with providing location information using the input information about the counterpart. If the counterpart is not a member of the service provided from the site, the counterpart accesses the site, joins the site as a member, and agrees to provide the location information.
Also, in the process of requesting the counterpart to agree to provide the location information, the server explains the user to the counterpart. In other words, the server allows the counterpart to recognize whether to provide or not provide location information to one or more other users.
In the related art, only deviation from a specific place such as a location on a schedule may be detected. Deviation from various location ranges set based on various conditions may not be detected. For example, in the related art, it may be detected that the counterpart deviates from his or her school. However, it may not be detected or verified whether the counterpart deviates from a route range from his or her school to his or her home.
Further, in the related art, it may be detected whether the counterpart deviates from a location set by the user. However, when the user deviates from the location set by the user, there is no method of informing another user that the user deviates from the location set by the user.